The Dark Pond (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
The Dark Pond is a Venture: Revolution level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: Voided Tarn This is an aquatic section, so you will need to get used to swimming. Do so by collecting any obvious LEGO studs throughout the area, including those that are obscured by sea grass along the lagoon's leaden floor. Note that swimming is in two dimensional. The stage is divided in half, with a front portion and a back portion. You can switch between the background and foreground by finding blue clams. They are actually tunnels. Dive into one when its lid is raised to switch either to the background or foreground, depending on your starting position. That will allow you to collect all pieces and to hit all of the brush. You should fully explore both planes, otherwise you may miss valuables. Begin by swimming right. As you continue in that direction, watch out for the Cow Sharks that will attack. You can shoot them to keep them at bay. There is also seaweed that you can pull free from the sea floor, which attract bulb like fish to feed on them. Hit those fish in such instances. There are six of them throughout the level, and you will receive a Mini Kit if you hit all of them. Continue toward the right and you will next come across a sizable stone on the seafloor. You can swim past it and toward the right to find a large rock arch, but a colossal squid will block the path forward. Swim back to the left, to the rock, and nick it to pieces with your drill. You will reveal another of the tunnels that you may use to teleport. That teleport will take you to the back portion of the area. As you proceed right from the tunnel, you need to have one character in the foreground and one in the background. Swim right to the squid, and swim high enough that you can latch onto its tentacles. Now pull a tentacle down into the abyss, while your ally in the foreground or background does the same. The archway will collapse, allowing both of you to proceed to the right. Continue to the right, continuing to blast sea life for LEGO studs. You will come to a fragmented barrier of enormous rocks. Note that to the left of these stones, there is colored rubble in three pieces. You can assemble the pieces into a fish. It will cause a pillar to crash down and smash a gap to the right. Now you may swim in that direction to reach the next section of the stage. In this new area, take care of the obvious plant life for LEGO studs. Then swim toward the right. The path now splits into separate levels. Passage along the lower level is blocked by thick ivy, but you can move them out of your way with Vine Cut and then swiftly swim under them before they return. Along the upper level, there is a giant rock held aloft by water. Have your character on the low level lure a large crustacean (positioned to the far right) left toward the bubbles. Swim away once he is in position and the stone will fall, pinning the crab briefly and allowing you to proceed. Continue toward the right and have your character on the upper level watch the back wall. There is an eyeball peering through a hole. Shoot it to frighten the Kraken. It will knock loose a boulder while escaping, then will appear to the right and fill the passage around it with ink. Section Two: In too Deep Continue toward the right and make the beanstalks retreat. Continue into a stony wall with hollows. Along the lower trail, you will see a large clam. Follow the upper track and blast seaweed out of your way to reveal an object. Pick it up, then take it to the clam and place it within the clam's mouth. The clam will swim away and you can continue toward the right. Collect the LEGO studs in that direction and as you proceed, you will trigger a cut scene as you arrive in another new area. In this region, begin toward the right but mind the Giant Enemy Crabs that will attack. You will need to hit them to chase them away so that you may freely explore. There is another sizable stone that you can explode to reveal a teleport. Continue right from there. Along the right side of the area, along the front field, you will find a hook on a shelf. You can lift it from its position and cause a chain to rise in the distance. Doing so also reveals the first of two seaweed plants that you can destroy that are on the rock to the left to attract one of the bulbous fish. Now head to the low left side of the area, where vines are positioned in a cave recess. Cut until they disappear and you will reveal the seaweed. Break it and build it back on on the rock to the right. That should cause a second bulbous fish to appear. The two fish will then swim away with the boulder, which is great. Next, head to the background using the tunnel. There, swim toward the right and there is an indigo ball on the seafloor. Lift it and then set it on the scales. The scale will crumble to pieces. You can continue shooting the scale and surrounding area to reveal a bunch more LEGO studs. Then swim toward the left and bombard the chain that is dangling there. The chain will rise and free the trapped merman, which marks the end of the section. Section Three: You Sunk my Battleship! You are now in a Vepturian Gunship. Stay on the lookout for orange colorful water towers and explode them. There are 10 in all; when the 10th one is blasted, a Minikit pops out. In the same vein, located throughout are 5 Vepturian Triggers that start to take off as you approach. Put these bores out of commission before they leave the landing pad (simply distinguished by the four crimson bars surrounding it) to receive a Red Brick. Unveil the landmine vending machine and tow the mine. Drag it over to the right until your reach the intended target and let the landmine hover towards it. As you enter the next section, latch onto the tower with the scarlet roof and fly away as far as you can to strip away the tower, revealing a Minikit underneath. Fill up the rockets for the warship and focus fire on the big Anti Air Vehicle. When hit, the Air Defense goes a bit bonkers and shoots down the barricade, doing you a giant favor. A window next to the vehicle can be shattered with help from a mine. Head back and tow one over to it. Release the huge balloons inside and pop them one-by-one to snag another Mini Kit. Continue right. Head straight for the clock tower on the very right and batter it with a shower of NATO rounds until it blasts to bricks. Grab a mine from the indigo dispenser and drag the landmine over to the box with lights in the lower left corner. Blow it up to reveal a Mini Kit. Continue to the right and wear down the orange wall until the steel pillars underneath lay naked. Drag a mine to the beams to completely demolish them. Toward the bottom of the screen, shoot down the green billboard to uncover a bitty area behind it with a Mini Kit in the corner. Also, snipe the purple billboards located around to flip them around. In this fight against an Attack Helicopter, head to the left and crash through the billboard. On the other side, you will find a landmine vending machine as well as a dispenser for rockets. Pick up a mine and drop it off at the crates with different multicolored lights. Breaking each brings up a turret. Dump a rocket onto the sentry gun. Unable to distinguish friend from foe, the artillery shoots the helicopter, destroying it. When both turrets are missing, only then may you begin to flavor the ROFL Copter with your own firearms. Section Four: We Feel You Burning Climb the rope. Swing back and forth above the fire to gain a bit of height. Then leap to the left and snag the second orange ring before you falls into the flames. Swing and jump to the left again to land beyond the flaming floor. The ropes will than snap, so grab the bottled water. Then turn and throw it on the fire. Repeat until all the fire under the chandelier has been extinguished. Now Felix can join you on the left side of the room. If you like you can flip the lever on the Grand Piano to play music and get an extra stud. Then break the battle ax rack next to the piano and step into the alcove behind it to get a purple stud. Punch the bookshelves on the back wall until all the books fall out onto the floor. Then replace them, spelling out "666" with the books, and gaining a scad of studs in the process. Unless you are racing against the clock, break the rest of the furniture on this side of the fire to get all the available studs. Now to get past the fire. Break the suit of armor to the right of the bookshelf and use the leftover pieces to construct a handrail beneath the LEGO Parade de Cirque. Have Barnett Felix hang on the handrail to open a secret passage. While one he continues to hang from the rail, keeping the secret entrance open, switch to Robert Jacob and go through the passage to emerge on the other side of the fire. Throw the hatchet to slice the AC Cable and open the crimson curtain. Flip the switch; this keeps the secret passage open permanently so Felix can let go of the handrail and come through. Section Five: Escape Vepture Tower Grab some water from the table and use the bottles to extinguish the fire in the corner to the right of the three 1,500-Megawatt-Scarlet Rock-Super-Colliding-Super Buttons. When the fire is out, pick up the crate of LEGO and drop it on the green plate. Use the leftover pieces to build a ladder. Climb up and shove the suit of armor off the cliff. Then hop down and rebuild the armor on top of one of the three red 1,500-Megawatt-Scarlet Rock-Super-Colliding-Super Buttons. Have Robert and Barney stand on the other 1,500-Megawatt-Scarlet Rock-Super-Colliding-Super Buttons to rotate the secret panel in the fireplace. This is the level exit. Before leaving, take a moment to pick up any studs you have not already retrieved. There are many hidden behind the long table, and if you hit the bookshelf on the far right, you can then stack the loose books and use them to reach the top of the shelf. From there, you can jump up to get the floating blue stud. The racks and the standards with the Byzantium banners are also destructible. When you are ready to go, step through the opening where the fireplace was to finish the level. Mini-Kits # There are nine clams you need to shoot to get this Kit. All the clams are located in the area before you built a fish to knock over obstructions. If you use the red brick cheats, then activating Mini-Kit detector will help. The colorful arrows will point you to the individual Kits. # You will come across sizable stones where you need to pull something out. Then a pale fish appears and attaches itself to it. You need to shoot the fish to inflate its face. Do this six times in this level to get this Mini-Kit. # Use Illumination to remove all the ink and it will leave behind the third Mini-Kit. # At the start of the second area, use dark magic to open the treasure chest. Rebuild the living skeleton for it to pull the link that reveals the Mini-Kit. # Stay on the lookout for orange colorful water towers and explode them. There are 10 in all; when the 10th one is blasted, a Minikit pops out. # As you enter the next section, latch onto the tower with the scarlet roof and fly away as far as you can to strip away the tower, revealing a Minikit underneath. # Release the huge balloons inside and pop them one-by-one to snag another Mini Kit. # Head straight for the clock tower on the very right and batter it with a shower of NATO rounds until it blasts to bricks. Grab a mine from the indigo dispenser and drag the landmine over to the box with lights in the lower left corner. Blow it up to reveal a Mini Kit. # Toward the bottom of the screen, shoot down the green billboard to uncover a bitty area behind it with a Mini Kit in the corner. # You will need a poison immune airplane to pass through the thick cloud of tear gas. Aim for the yellow AFC and shiny gargoyle statues to get another Mini-Kit. Collectibles * Red Brick: The Red Brick lies beyond the clouds of noxious gas billowing from the three chimneys. You must have a toxic immune craft to get past, then shoot the structures behind. Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels Category:Venture: Revolution Category:Venture: Revolution Levels Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin